Kingdom Hearts Vs Inuyasha
by Ansem009
Summary: One last keyhole, in fuedal Japan. The heartless appear and attack Inuyasha and the group, and Sora awakens in a forest, finding Riku waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Keyhole**

**Chapter One: Appearence**

**I did not create Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. I just brought them together for the entertainment of the readers**.

It was a bright, sunnyday in feudal Japan as Inuyasha and the others walked down a dirt road, ever searching for Naraku.

"Where are we, exactly?" Inuyasha asked irritatedly, tired of walking.

"I don't know, but we're sure to run into a village sooner or later." Muroku said.

"Hopefully sooner than later." Sango said. Suddenly, strange, black creatures arose out the ground.

"What are those things?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know.They have a strange aura. I've never felt anything like it." Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsuiga. The creatures jumped up at the group.

"Die! Windscar!" Inuyasha swung his sword and a wave of gold energy destroyed the creatures.

"What were they?" Sango asked.

" I don't know, but I don't think we've seen the last of them." Muroku said.

Sora opened his eyes and saw he was sitting in a bright woods. He looked up and saw Riku leaning against a tree.

"It's about time you woke up." Riku said.

"Riku!" Sora looked around"Where are we?"

"Beats me.The Keyblade brought us here." Riku answered. Sora looked at the keyblade in his hand.

"Why did the Keyblade bring us here?" Sora asked.

"I think, there may be an opened keyhole here." Riku said.

"But we sealed them all!" Sora said standing up.

"Well, I guess we missed one." Riku said. He looked into the sky.

"Besides... I can smell the stench of darkness around here."He said

"The heartless." Sora said. Riku nodded.

"Alright then, let's go and put an end to these heartless." Sora said.

" You're right! Together, we can do anytrhing!" Riku said. The two turned, and followed the trail out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth

Kagra entered the room Nararku sat in, as she was instructed.

"Kagra, have you been enjoying the power I have given you?" Naraku asked.

"The power to control the Heartless. Yes, it is a very amusing gift. Is something wrong with you? Your voice has changed." Kagra said. Naraku's voice had changed, as if two people were speaking at once.

"No, nothing is wrong. Now, you willrepay me for that gift I have given you. I want you to destroy the visitors that came to this world. They want to seal the keyhole that gives us power. Now, go!" Naraku commanded. Kagra nodded and left the room.

"Yuffie, where are we now?" Leon asked.

"Dunno. Last thing I remember is a bright light, then we're here." Yuffie said. Suddenly, Neoshadows arose from the ground. Also, three Defenders appeared.

"Heartless!" Yuffie said.

"Well, that explains why we're here." Leon said. He drew his gunblade, and Yuffie readied her throwing stars. She threw them and they hit the three Neoshadows. The Neoshadows disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Leon charged and destroyed the Defenders.

"Pathetic." Leon said. A gust of wind blew past .

"Very impressive." Kagra said. She sat on her giant feather and hovered above the ground.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"I am the wind sorcerous Kagra, and I have been instructed to destroy you. So... Dance of the Dragon!"

Kagra swung her fan and a large blast of wind rushed tword Leon and Yuffie. The two jumped out of the way, barely dodging the blast.

"Quick, aren't you?" Kagra asked.

"Yuffie, let me handle this." Leon said.

"You wish to fight me alone? How foolish." Kagra said.

"Blowing wind, that's really scary." Leon said. He aimed his gunblade and fired three blasts. Kagra dodged them, only to find Leon jumping at her, gunblade extended. Kagra blocked the attack with her fan and stepped back.

" I will finish this now! Dance of Blades!" Kagra swung her fan again, and many blades of wind shot of of it. Many of them hit Leon.

"Leon!" Yuffie cried.

"Weak human. Did you think you could beat me?" Kagra asked. Leon stood up.

"Did you think you finished me off? I've been holding back the whole time." Leon held his gunblade high.

"Power!" Leon called. A blue aura surrounded Leon's gunblade. It encircled it, and extended it.

" It's over!" Leon charged and swung at Kagra, hitting her full force. Kagra jumped onto her giant feather and flew into the air.

"This isn't over!" Kagra said. She then escaped into the sky.

"Leon, you did it!" Yuffie said.

"Of course." Leon said.

"What do we do now?" Yuffie asked. Leon put his hand on his head.

"If we're here, then Sora should be here. We should look for him." Leon said.

"Okay! Let's go!"Yuffie said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark Vs. Dark

Inuyasha and the group continued on, still wondering what the black creatures were. Up ahead, they saw an old man wounded on the road. They ran to him, and saw he was about to die. Blood trickled down his head.

"It looks like this man was attacked." Inuyasha said. The man coughed.

"Please, you must stop the people who wish to seal the keyhole." He said slowly.

"Keyhole, what keyhole?" Muroku asked.

"The keyhole, to this world. If it is sealed, this world will be consumed by darkness." The man pointed to a black mountain in the distance.

"Go there, they headed that way." The man said, and with one last breath, he passed away.

"What was he talking about?" Kagome asked.

"That old man was just crazy." Inuyasha said

"Maybe not. Think about it Inuyasha. This may explain why those black creatures are here." Muroku said.

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out." Sango said.

"Fine, let's go." Inuyasha said, and the group headed tword the mountain

As night fell, Sora and Riku folled in the direction of the darkness. The full moon glowed above.

"Riku, are we almost there?" Sora asked.

"Yes, we are very close now." Riku answered. Up ahead, they could see someone walking twords them. It was Sesshomaru. He stopped in front of Sora and Riku, and looked at Sora's keyblade.

"That wepon contains great power. It would be in your best interest to give it to me." Sesshomaru said, putting his hand onhis sword Tokagen.

"No way!" Sora said, readying to attack. He was about to lunge forward when Riku stopped him.

" Let me take care of him." Riku said. Black energy swirled around him, and his Dark Armor appeared. Also, Riku's sword Soul Eater appeared in his hand.

"Let's go." Riku said. He charged and slashed. Sesshomaru parried and struck back. Riku easily dodged. Sesshomaru jumped back and swung his sword once. A wave of blue energy shot out tword Riku.

"Dark Firaga!" Riku swung the Soul Eater, and a purple blast of fire hit the energy, causing an explosion. Then, through the smoke, Sesshomaru charged and slashed at Riku with his claws. Riku was hit in the chest, and backed up. Riku held his sword up.

"Time for me to finish this. Welcome Oblivion!" Riku hovered in the air, flowing with darkness. He then rushed forward, sword extended. He teleported and reappeared, continuously slashing Sesshomaru. When he stopped, a wave of black lightning struck, and Riku lowered to the ground. Sesshomaru seemed uncaring of his wounds.

"Very good. It seems you are worthy opponents. You may pass." Sesshomaru said. He continued walking, leaving them alone.

"Who was he?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Let's just keep going." Riku said. They continued on, and about an hour later, they were at the black mountain. Sora and Riku looked at the top and nodded.

"Let's go!" Sora said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Cave Battle

As Inuyasha and the others climbed the large mountain, they could sense a strange aura getting stronger. Suddenly, the mountain started to shake violently. Everyone struggled to hang on, but Sango lost her grip and fell into the crevase below. Kelala followed and caught her. The entrance to the cave was sealed, however. sango stepped onto the ground. It was dark, but she could see someone at the end of the room, Cloud.

"Who are you?" Sango called. Cloud faced her.

"My name is Cloud." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Ssngo asked.

"I am looking for the keyblade master. I will help him seal the keyhole." Cloud said.

"You're going to seal the keyhole?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Cloud answered. Sango held her boomerang out.

"Then I have to stop you."

"If you wish to stop me, then I have no choice." Cloud held out his great, bandaged sword out. Sango tossed her boomerang at Cloud. He easily blocked it with his sword.

"Is that all you got?" Cloud asked. Energy swirled around his sword. He burst forward using Sonic Blade. Only with Kelala's help was Sango able to dodge the attack.

"He's strong." Sango said. She lept in the air, ready to hit Cloud with her boomerang. Cloud looked up and sensed the darkness growing stronger.

"I must finish this. Farewell." Cloud was encircled with a stream of orange energy, and a single, bat-like wing extended from his back. He flew into the air and hit Sango full force. She fell to the ground, and Cloud landed next to her.

"I will not let the light be extinguished." Cloud said.

"What are you talking about? You want to sink this world in darkness!" Sango said

"By sealing the keyhole, the heartless in this world will cease to exist." Cloud said.

"What are the heartless?" Sango asked.

"Creatures born of those who have lost their hearts." Cloud said.

"So, you're saying if the keyhole is sealed, those creatures will disappear?" Sango asked. Cloud nodded.

"I must've been tricked" Sango said. Cloud walked over to a wall and tapped on it. He charged it with Sonic Blade and it shattered, revealing a passageway. Cloud entered it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sango called, chasing after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fateful Battle

As Sora and Riku walked up the mountain path, the darkness grew stronger. Along the way they had to destroy many heartless. Eventually, the heartless stopped coming. They knew they were close, when they saw a Heartless Crest, carved into the mountainside. Suddenly, they heard someone behind them.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" They turned to see Inuyasha and Sora.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"The name's Inuyasha, and I'm here to keep the keyhole open." Inuyasha said

"We're here to seal the keyhole, and if you get in our way," Riku's Dark Armor appeared on him,"Then we'll have to take you down."

"Like that will happen!" Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga.

"We have to hurry." Sora said, holding his keyblade.

"Don't worry. This won't take long." Riku said. Sora and Riku charged and swung their wepons. Inuyasha and Muroku blocked their attacks.

"Take this! Windscar!" Inuyasha swung his sword and the gold energy wave errupted out of it. Sora and Riku barley dodged the attack.

"Blizzaga!" Sora called. A burst of ice shot out of the keyblade and hit Inuyasha's leg. It froze quickly.

"What the?" Inuyasha punched the ice, and with a crack, it broke.

"That was close. I can't let that hit me again." Inuyasha said. He charged Sora.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Muroku called. It was too late. Sora moved in a blur of speed using Ars Arcanum. Inuyasha was hit many times. He slowly got back up.

"Where did he come from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called. She appeared from a cave, following Cloud.

"Cloud, you're here?" Sora asked. Cloud nodded.

"Inuyasha, we were tricked! Sealing the keyhole will stop the darkness, not spread it." Sango said.

"What, we were tricked?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Sango answered.

"Sealing the keyhole will stop the darkness from flowing into this world." Riku explained.

"Well Inuyasha, I think we should help them." Kagome said

"Fine, if you say so." Inuyasha said

"We need to hurry!" Sora said. The group then headed to the peak of the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: True Darkness

When they reached the top, they found Naraku waiting. Sora and Inuyasha walked forward, and a barrier appered, keeping out anyone but those two.

"This fool, sought for more power, so he opened his heart to darkness." Naraku said, but not in his voice.

"Who are you? You're not Naraku!" Inuyasha said.

"You still understand nothing." A dark light surrounded Naraku, and Ansem appeared.

"Ansem!" Sora said.

"So, you're not Naraku. You'll still go down!" Inuyasha said.

"You are fools. Your hearts will return to darkness!" Ansem's guardian appeared behind him, and Ansem hovered in the air.

"Windscar!" The gold wave of energy rushed at Ansem.

"Come guardian!" Ansem's guardian moved in front of him, blocking the attack. Sora charged and hit him with the keyblade. Ansem flew backwards.

"Take this!" Again, Ansem's guardian moved in front of him, and a dark energy surrounded them. Then, they rushed at Sora and Inuyasha. The two were barely able to dodge. Ansem moved near Inuyasha.

"Submit!" Ansem's guardian punched him, and dark energy encircled him. The guardian appeared behind Ansem, and grabbed him.

"Open your heart to the darkness." A sphere of energy formed around Ansem, hurting Inuyasha. Inuyasha countered, slashing Ansem. Ansem flowed with dark energy.

"My strength returns." Ansem held his hand up, and his guardian melted into the ground.

"Inuyasha, run!" Sora called. The two ran around Ansem, as the guardian shot out of the ground.

"When will you learn?" Ansem said as the guardian continued to shoot out the ground.

"The final darkness is at hand." The final time the guardian shot out, energy shot out around Ansem.

"No!" Sora and Inuyasha charged and hit Ansem at the same time. Ansem's guardian disappeared and the area around them sunk into darkness. The only light was in the shape of a keyhole.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Soon, this world will be swallowed by the darkness." Ansem said.

"Come on out coward!" Inuyasha called.

"Your resistance is pointless. Soon this world will come to an end." Ansem said. He reappeared in front of the keyhole.

"Keyhole, fill me, with supreme darkness!" Ansem held his hand out. Darkness poured out of the keyhole and surrounded Ansem.

"Yes! This is it, this is true darkness!" Ansem was covered with darkness, and his appearence changed. Black Dark Armor appeared on him, and black, bat-like wings appeared on his back. Also, his double bladed sword appeared in his hand.

"So you changed a little, big deal." Inuyasha said.

"You still don't get it? Maybe this will enlighten you." Ansem charged and rained down a flury of blows onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked them all, but Ansem held his hand out, knocking Inuyasha back with a blast of darkness.

"Inuyasha, don't underestimate him. He's even more powerful than last time." Sora warned.

"That was just a cheap shot." Inuyasha said.

"Now you see, darkness conqures all." Ansem said.

"The darkness may be strong, but it will never defeat the light." Sora charged and hit Ansem many times with the keyblade. Ansem flew into the air.

"Fools, you have no hope." Ansem held both of his hands up. "Feel the power of darkness." A massive vortex appeared behind Ansem. Thousands of black meteorites crashed down on Inuyasha and Sora.

"Inuyasha, here!" Sora cast Aeroga on Inuyasha, and the two dodged the meteorites. The smaller ones smashed against the wind shield.

"Inuyasha, we have to hit him with everything we got!" Sora said.

"Right, Windscar!" The gold blast of energy hit Ansem head on. Right behind the blast, Sora charged using Ragnarock. After every blow hit Ansem, Sora jumped back and hit Ansem with a blast of energy. Ansem fell to his knees.

"No, the power of darkness, failed me." Ansem was surrounded by light, and disappeared. Sora walked over to the keyhole. He lifted his keyblade, and a small beam of light entered the keyhole. A bright light flashed, and the keyhole disappeared. Sora started to fade.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for all your help." Sora said, finally disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Final: One Winged Angel

"Well, I'm glad they all got home safely." Kagome said.

"Yeah, that Ansem guy didn't have a chance with me." Inuyasha said.

"You had Sora's help though."Muroku pointed out.

"I did most of the work. Me beating Ansem, it proves I'm the strongest. I challenge anyone to try to beat me, anyone!" Suddenly, the clouds above them. A shining seal appeared, and a beam of light shot down. A man with long, silver hair, and a single black, feathered wing stood with his back to them. He held his arm out, and the wing extended. He turned and put his hand on his sword. It was Sephiroth.

"It looks like someone wants a fight." Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga. Sephiroth walked slowly, hand on sword. Inuyasha charged, and he underestimated the length of Sephiroth's sword. He was slashed in the chest.

"That sword's longer than it looks." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, we shouldn't play around. I sense a great energy from him." Muroku said.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Inuyasha said. While they were talking, Sango was able to sneak behind Sephiroth. She held her boomerang out, ready to attack. Sephiroth turned around.

"Out of my way!" Sephiroth cast Halo, and a massive blast of energy errupted from the ground, hitting Sango. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sango! That's it," Muroku removed his prayer beads, and the gaping vortex in his palm opened up. "Windtunnel!" Everything in front of Muroku began to be sucked in. Light encicled around Sephiroth.

"Heartless Angel." The light disappeared and reappeared around Muroku. A second later the light entered Muroku and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"How is he doing that?" Inuyasha asked. "Doesn't matter, he can't dodge this. Windscar!" Inuyasha swung his sword and the gold light rushed out and hit Sephiroth. He remained standing, and he punched the ground.

"I am the Chosen One!" Darkness surrounded him, and a dark aura appeared around him. "Come." Inuyasha charged and slashed Sephiroth.

"Not so tough, huh." Inuyasha mocked. Energy poured out of Sephiroth.

"I will lead you to the promised land!" Large rocks formed around Sephiroth and swiled around him. Also, a sphere of energy formed above his head. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and dodged the rocks. Suddenly, the rocks disappeared and the energy sphere crashed down. Inuyasha shielded Kagome from the blast.

"Now that's true power." Sephiroth said. Inuyasha stood up.

"There's no way he's that strong."Inuyasha said.

"Prepare yourself!" Sephiroth charged and hit Inuyasha with Ars Arcanum. Every hit landed, and Inuyasha fell unconscious.

"I guess you're not as strong as you say." Sephiroth said. He hovered into the air and disappeared into a vortex of lights.


End file.
